User blog:Joev14/The Legend of Maxx Video Series
Hey there everyone! I'm Joev14, a huge fan of Terraria and a youtube voice actor. I recently requested for and was given permission to create a video version of the popular comic series: The Legend of Maxx. I will be directing this series, and releasing the first episode on September 30th, the day before the anticipated v.1.2 update. I'm looking for actors and props for the series. Here is what I'm in need of and have currently got. If you have an interest in voicing a character, please post a comment below and I'll get in contact with you via PM. If you have a specific character you want to play, please pre-record something. If you're unsure, you may try multiple lines and I'll select a character that I think fits you. As for the series itself, each episode will be a combination of 20 comics. I need as much help as I can, whether you'd like to do voice acting, or just be a part of the behind the scenes stuff, your help would be much appreciated! Starting with September 30th, one episode will be released every two weeks. Episode #1! ___ Excerpt: Scene 1 (7 lines) (Cue Maxx falling from sky facing right) Maxx: So, this is the new world, huh? Doesn’t seem very exciting so far. (look to left, back to right, 3-second pause while looking at bunny). Either this bunny is a demonic, corrupted, medusa bunny that has petrified me with its foul gaze, or...the sheer thrill of the moment has paralyzed me. (Cue Guide entering from left) Guide: Hi! You must be Maxx. Maxx: Whoa, who are you?! Guide: I’m your NPC guide! I’ll let you know what you can craft, what to do next, stuff like that. Maxx: Uh…ok, cool. What’s the catch? Do I have to pay you or something? Guide: (Turn to left) Err…not as such, no. But I would sorta appreciate it if you built a house for us before night comes and the zombies devour us all. Maxx: Wait, this place has ZOMBIES?! Excerpt: Scene 6 (5 lines) (Cue night) Guide: Well, I have to hand it to you Maxx…you finished this place up great! Maxx: Thanks! Guide: You’re just in time too, the zombies will probably be along any minute now. Maxx: Those zombies. (3-second pause) I’ll fight you for the table bed. Guide: Oh for the love of… ___ Link to the comic series: http://legendofmaxx.com/?p=517 (M = Male, F = Female). Main Characters Maxx (M) | GabirilosGR Guide/Cyril (M) | Joev14 Angel/Remmy (M) | Aley (F) (Will need to make her voice sound masculine in order to create a neutral gender effect). | Hannah (F) | June/Juniper (F) | Minor Characters Zombie 1 (M) | Eljay Zombie 2 (M) | Eljay Fairy 1 (F) | Fairy 2 (F) | Fairy 3 (F) | Zombie 3 (M) | Eljay Skeleton 1 (M) | Eljay Nurse (F) | Doctor (F) | Michael (M) | Unvoiced Characters/Props Female Angel 1/Uriel | Female Angel 2/Kaylana | Female Angel 3/Juliana | Male Angel 1/Gabriel | Mob Director 1 (Mob Directors will take an invisibility potion and keep mobs off the set, and bring them towards the set when necessary) Mob Director 2 Modding (Rosenblack, Rangerofthewest, Bobfishkins23) -Additional sprites for characters like June, Hannah, and Aley. -Control over mobs, like the Eye of Cthulhu, Eater of Worlds, bunnies, etc. -The Ability to have characters lie down, sit, crouch, and kneel. -the ability to color blocks (This may not be necessary due to the additions to be made in the 1.2) -Addition of items like Hannah's shoes, shampoo, etc. Category:Blog posts